Anything, Anything For You Bella
by SleaterKinney
Summary: “Anything, anything for you Bella” Alice replied whole-heartedly taking Bella’s hand in her own not prepared for Bella’s request. Bella sighed again forcing a small smile on her face taking a breath, “Hurt me” she breathed out. Full summary inside.*Lemon*


**Anything, anything for you Bella**

**Twilight**

**Alice/Bella**

**Lemon warning. Consider yourselves warned.**

**AU/AH/Might be considered as OOC.**

**One-shot**

**Summary: **

**"Can you do something for me?" Bella barely whispered out while her heart started to race.**

**"Anything, anything for you Bella" Alice replied whole-heartedly taking Bella's hand in her own not prepared for Bella's request. Bella sighed again forcing a small smile on her face taking a breath, "Hurt me" she breathed out closing her eyes afraid of Alice's reaction.**

**~Crystal**

Bella had to ask, she wanted to ask, but most of all she needed to ask. Picking through all her clothes, scattering them all across the floor she finally decided on just a pair of jeans and a tee. Waiting for Alice to come she started biting her nails only stopping once they bled and she heard a knock on the door. Answering it she saw Alice with a big smile on her face.

***

In her room Bella wrapped her arm around Alice's waist pulling the smaller girl closer to her. She felt nervous and Alice noticed this, Bella was being distant; struggling with her thoughts wanting to ask Alice a particular question, but not wanting to scare her away. The confliction confusing the girl further, she just pulled her girlfriend closer to her. Alice cautiously rested her head on Bella's shoulder thinking of what to say next.

Bella broke the silence with a heavy sigh, "Alice, I'm really glad you came tonight."

"Me too, I thought it was a good time to come while Charlie was away" Alice said suggestively nuzzling her head on Bella's shoulder.

"I uh, actually wanted to ask you something" Bella whispered looking down moving her arm of Alice starting to play with her hands nervously.

"What is it Hun?" Alice said reassuringly rubbing her lover's back.

"Can you do something for me?" Bella barely whispered out while her heart started to race.

"Anything, anything for you Bella" Alice replied whole-heartedly taking Bella's hand in her own not prepared for Bella's request. Bella sighed again forcing a small smile on her face taking a breath, "Hurt me" she breathed out closing her eyes afraid of Alice's reaction.

Bella's hand dropped from Alice's as the pixie-like girl released her grip. "Hurt you?" Alice asked to make sure her ears didn't betray her.

"I want you to hurt me Alice; I want you to be rough..." Bella trailed off, scared. Alice knew all about her girlfriends past, the abuse. "I...you..." she had no idea of what to say.

Bella stood up taking a few steps away from Alice. "I'm sorry, I should have kept my mouth shut, it just makes me feel good..." Bella said out loud trembling.

"No, Hun it's okay. I just don't want to hurt you I'd feel bad..." Alice walked over to Bella hugging her tightly unable to get rid of the grim expression on Bella's face. "Please..." Bella said weakly almost pleadingly, in truth she really did need this from Alice. She felt as if it was wrong but she couldn't help herself.

"I want you to whip me, hit me, hold me down..." Bella struggled to hold back tears hugging Alice tightly. "I need you to."

"Babe, it's okay shhh" Alice cooed, "Okay Bella" Alice gave in to Bella's request reluctantly taking a step back and looking up at Bella seeing her smile. "But only if you do it to me first..." Alice bit her lip nervously as she undid her belt passing it over to Bella. Bella had a really unimpressed look on her face. "Alice, I want to be hurt, I don't want to hurt you, you're so... so... I'm so much bigger than you."

Alice just grinned, "Aw come on Bella, this has to go both ways. I won't hurt you until you do at least something to me. Otherwise it won't feel right" Alice grabbed Bella's arm bringing them over to the bed, "Come on, whip me" Alice whined with a pout on her face before pushing Bella down on her bed. "You want me to play rough don't you? Bella was already getting turned on by Alice's roughness, biting her lip she nodded furiously. Taking that as a yes Alice slid herself onto Bella taking Bella's hand, the one with the belt, down onto her ass.

"Babe, you're the one with the belt" Alice teased guiding Bella's other hand down onto her ass. Bella had a queasy look on her face, her cheeks blushing violently, "Ah-are you s-sure?" the nervous human stammered. Alice kissed her Bella on the lips, "I'm sure, I'm sure" closing her eyes she wrapped her arms around Bella's waist. Bella took a deep breath before kissing back bring her hand up and back down whipping Alice's ass half-heartedly. Alice flinched against Bella clenching her butt cheeks together. After a few more whacks both the girls were panting, Bella broke the kiss immediately apologising, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Bella said looking scared.

"Bella you worry too much" Alice sighed playfully rolling her eyes, "It's fine, but.. now I'll have to punish you" Alice smirked suggestively holding down her weight on Bella. Bella couldn't keep the grin of her face as she squirmed unable to get the lighter girl off her.

Alice kissed down Bella's torso sliding off her shirt and pulling off her pants. Bella eagerly took the role of undressing Alice, just to see that goddess's body, The body she craved. Ripping open Alice's blouse sending the buttons flying across the room Alice's mouth opened in shock, "Bella, I loved that particular blouse" she pouted. All Bella had to do was put her hand on Alice's breast, manipulating it in her hand, to make Alice forget about her shirt. Rubbing her thigh in between Alice's she couldn't wait any longer than she had to so instead of taking off Alice's jeans for her, "Alice can you take off your pants?" She asked and Alice quickly obliged and Bella was spun onto her stomach unexpectedly.

With Alice standing up of the edge of the bed with Bella sprawled on her stomach beneath her she sat on Bella's back facing Bella's ass Alice brought her hand down onto Bella's ass spanking her roughly leaving her handprint in a red welt all the while Bella groaning between the mixture of pain and pleasure. Alice brought her hand down again and again before slipping her hand in-between Bella's thighs to her sex pleased she was dripping wet. Alice brought her fingers soaked with Bella's juices to her lips licking them keenly almost purring as she did so.

"You aren't going anywhere my love" Alice teased playfully before getting off of Bella, "that's unless of course you want to" Alice had a serious look on her face but thinking of something made her smile. Immediately she ran out across the hall into Charlie's room while Bella was left on the bed fretting she did something wrong and it wasn't until Alice returned, with two shiny pairs of handcuffs in each of her hands. Bella grinned, "I've been a bad girl, have I?" Bella asked innocently with Alice smirking stepping closer. "Yes, you have indeed" grabbing Bella's hand she handcuffed the girl to the her bed, both her wrists and ankles so Bella was spreadeagled on her bed

"Now, how should I punish you?" Alice wondered bringing her finger up to her chin in a thinking pose. "Can I bite you?" she asked with a big grin showing off her teeth. Bella almost moaned "yes" biting her lip in wait. She was already wet and uncomfortable needing more friction she started trying to squirm closer to Alice. "Now, now, now Bella, I'm in charge here" Alice had a wicked smile on her face as she sat on Bella's hips grinding painfully slow before she lowered her head to Bella's neck kissing the soft skin lightly. Bella closed her eyes savouring the feeling gasping loudly as she felt Alice's teeth sink into her neck roughly. She gritted her teeth together groaning in pain and pleasure. Alice certainly wasn't moving slow and Bella loved every second of it. Alice ran her hands up and down Bella's stomach as she bit down harder and harder until she tasted Bella's blood in her mouth.

As Bella writhed under Alice, Alice dug her nails into Bella's hips until she heard her grunt . Moving her mouth away from Bella's neck she looked down into her lover's eyes, they were full of lust. "Am I being too rough?" she asked worriedly. Bella shook her head as she bit her lip only just managing to get out "fuck me."

Alice was grinning wildly as she started grinding against Bella a bit faster running her hands up to Bella's breasts cupping and grabbing them roughly pinching her nipples lowering her head back to the bite mark she left on Bella's neck and began sucking as she moulded Bella's breasts in her hands roughly grinding harder before lying on Bella still sucking and nibbling her neck bringing one of her hands down to Bella's throbbing, wet sex. Slipping one of her slender fingers inside Bella's warm body, clawing her other hand down gripping onto Bella's hip biting her again feeling Bella tense under her the hand gripping Bella's hip searched around the bed finding Alice's belt bringing it back she brought it down onto Bella's thigh as she slipped another two fingers into Bella's core thrusting them in and out of her deeply as Alice's thumb rubbed at Bella's clit now once again biting Bella's neck. The combination of Alice's fingers, the belt and the biting almost sending Bella over the edge she couldn't help moaning Alice's name, loving the sound of herself moaning Alice's name. Alice loved it too it driving her to finger Bella faster curling her fingers inside the moaning girl, hitting her G-spot over and over.

"Oh god Alice, a little more" Bella moaned jerking her hips up into Alice's hand uncontrollably. Alice dug her nails into Bella's thigh deeply feeling droplets of her warm blood surface as she kept pumping her fingers into Bella and rubbing her clit giving her one last big bite on her neck, Bella tensed up, Alice felt Bella's muscles tighten against her fingers as she kept pumping them in until Bella relaxed slumping down panting breathlessly as was Alice.

"Damn Alice... I love you" Bella said struggling for breath. Alice kissed her passionately murmuring against Bella's lips, 'I love you too" Alice pulled away giving Bella time to breathe. "Did I get a bit carried away?" Alice asked studying Bella's face. "No, not at all babe, I loved it" Bella grinned going out to hug Alice she realised she was still cuffed to the bed. "Mind freeing me?" Bella laughed looking up at Alice whose expression turned from happy to grim. Bella's smile dropped. "You DO have the keys don't you?"

"Uhh..." Alice looked away. "I'll go get them!" She quickly threw on her clothes and went into Charlie's room searching through the cabinet she found the hand cuffs from but there was nothing. "Shit" She whispered to herself. "Bella!" She called out, "do you know where they would be?"

"Check in his belt, downstairs by the door" Bella called back, a worried tone in her voice, Alice couldn't blame her, cuffed to her bed like that, imagine Charlie walking in.... Alice shuddered jogging downstairs the belt wasn't there and the door suddenly opened and who else but Charlie walked in, the gun belt around his waist, the shining keys almost teasing Alice. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Hey Charlie! What are you doing up so late?" Alice laughed trying to act casual. Even when Charlie tried to break away from the hug Alice kept on hugging him, she wanted those keys. She was able to unhook the keys from his belt furtively drawing no attention to the fact they were missing from the belt. She finally let go of him.

"Well it was nice talking to you, bye!" Alice grinned giving him no chance to talk she ran upstairs to Bella quickly unlocking the two pairs of handcuffs on her wrists when Charlie knocked on the door. Alice pulled off the doona from underneath Bella covering her with it just in time before Charlie entered.

Alice and Bella both their innocent smiles on and Charlie looked really suspicious, "I just wanted to check if everything was alright" he muttered sniffing the room. "Uh... you might want to air out your room as well" he left with a confused look on his face. And the pair sighed in relief. "That was close" Bella whispered as Alice just giggled. "It was fun!" she exclaimed unlocking the last two handcuffs and stuffing them in Bella's bedside table.

"Do you think he noticed the bite marks on your neck?" Alice asked playfully licking at the wounds.

"Well if he did he didn't say anything" Bella grinned, "And I love the bite marks you kinky little thing" Bella whispered pulling Alice back onto her kissing her roughly biting at Alice's lower lip as they cuddled together. "Thanks a lot Alice, for doing that" Bella had never felt this good ever and she had Alice to thank.

"No problems, I actually kind of liked it" Alice admitted closing her eyes. "But it exhausted the hell out of me" she yawned widely snuggling up to Bella. "Me too" Bella couldn't help yawning in between her words holding Alice as close as she could closing her eyes as well drifting into a deep peaceful slumber.

**Thank you all for reading and please review, it fills my imagination and feeds my willpower to write.**

**~Crystal**


End file.
